theaftermathfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Baerk Konnevala
Main Page (or other locked pages) Alteration Requests Can we have a Diablo Lore catagory, i wouldnt mind filling in the info on the beginnings of the sin war that people may be intested in knowing about. Other Requests Old General Chat Heya Baerk - I just set you up with admin and rollback priveledges, let me know if there's anything you can't do around here. - Tarv I've already read up on admin privelages. As often as I check this place I can keep an eye out for attempted sabatoge on information. People should hopefully not try such things though. On an other note the layout has started looking pretty good all over. Baerk Konnevala 03:35, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I've been doing some work. I got the logo updated in the top left, the side menus and links in general are looking a lot better as well. I've been filling in the small things when I notice you post a new big article, so feel free to let these smaller articles go cause I'll fill em in for you. That block article was wonderful by the way, thanks for getting that setup! Tarvalon 21:49, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Tarv How do you create articles by the way, like you did for Mechanics? I can't seem to figure out how to do that at all... Tarvalon 00:10, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Tarv The technique is I use is nothing special. I just simply created a link to a nonexistant page via use of the link target brackets. Admittedly on the mechanics page itself I took use of some more fancier coding I noticed in the editing tutorial to make it so the link's display text does not match the link page's actual name. Once the link to a nonexistant target is created I just simply try to go through the link and it asks me if I want to create the page and I follow through with that. Any of the fancy formatting you see me use just simply requires hitting certain editor buttons or knowing certain wiki codes. This reminds me... where went the link for the advanced editor? The advanced HTML mode editor is the only editor that has table support built in. - Baerk Konnevala 00:59, 19 December 2008 (UTC) That makes more sense...I'll have to start doing things that way. To get to the advanced editor, it seems you have to create something and then go edit it...it's weird and isn't always available when you create a page. Tarvalon 01:31, 19 December 2008 (UTC) And strangely enough sometimes the advanced editor starts up automatically when you are editing certain pages. - Baerk Konnevala 02:45, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Wow Baerk...you're really cranking these out! I've gotta say I learn so much just by reading what you're posting, it amazes me how much I don't know that you're just rattling off your head. Thanks for the hard work! Tarvalon 05:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Oh boy... the entirety of spell damage mechanics is going to be a doozy. I took it for granted that all skill damage tiers were 8 levels in length when I was told it. My single player testing shows otherwise. Looks like my skill damage mechanics section will also blow some minds. - Baerk Konnevala 15:53, 19 December 2008 (UTC) It appears the mrfixit forum has just came back online. Since my damage tier discovery has game damage balance implications I got the info already revealed in a thread in the dev team forum. - Baerk Konnevala 16:50, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Not going to lie Baerk...I feel like I'm watching your masterpiece being built before my own eyes. The wealth of knowledge you have is being slowly committed to the wiki here and it's truly amazing to watch. Keep up the great work! - Tarvalon 20:14, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Well I'm far from finished. That 10k character damage calculation article is only the beginning of this daunting knowledge of the mod in my head. There's also the fact I'm quite efficient at researching information I don't know (I actually kept one of the boss overviews Trevor made available downloaded on my hard drive so I ended up having all those full boss names on hand for the ones I failed to remember the full names of). Even once I finish the speed and AR vs. defense articles I still have the bestiary, boss journals, as well the all mechanic entries on the skills to fill out. Admittedly the bestiary has the lowest priority for me. While I suspect the AR vs. Defense will be easy enough to and will be brief... That speed article on the other hand... it is likely to be a bigger monster than even that damage article I wrote since it covers ALL aspects of speed calculations including an accurate overview of SS form speed and excluding whirlwind. - Baerk Konnevala 02:34, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Do you like the new background image? I'm split myself still... - Tarvalon 02:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) hm... appears to be a mostly transparent image suited to dark backgrounds. Could prove to work out nicely. - Baerk Konnevala 02:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Seems the background is up. Looks nice - Baerk Konnevala 03:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I did notice that there was a space before the -, for some reason it still doesnt want to respond to me. - DreadTalon 04:22, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Recent General Chat Ahh man I just wrote up an enormous explanation of the entire lore of the beginning of the world of diablo and clicked save, when the page refreshed says that page hasnt been started and totally blank....any idea? - DreadTalon 02:30, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I added a very subtle dark blue transparent overlay to each paragraph throughout the site. This was done mainly to counteract the difficulty in reading white text on top of the flames of the background and it's really not easy to see. Please take a look and let me know if you think the readability of the first 1-3 paragraphs has improved as a result. Thanks, - Tarvalon 03:30, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Baerk a query about the edit you made on claw block in the sin build, you had put that it works at full effectivness while standing still and walking which is not what it says in your mechanics article. I have changed it back to saying that it only works at full effectivness while standing still, is this correct? Color Changes What do you think of the color changes? I went with the new color as I feel it really brings out the background image quite a bit better and improves overall readability, but I'm still not sold. Any thoughts? - Tarvalon 16:34, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Glad to hear it! By the way, I'm planning on releasing this with the next patch. Are you OK with that? - Tarvalon 16:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) It is a bit of a gray area, yesterday I was running around on my assassin trying to make claw block trigger while running; I wasn't able to do it thus far but I'm going to do some more thorough testing when I have some time today and see if I can clarify any differences between normal and spell blocking. The best option is probably some pvp block testing so it can be done in a totally controlled manner. Guided arrow would possibly be a consistant attack to test atleast the walking and running features. - DreadTalon 05:29, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I've done a bit of testing with those flayer that shoot darts as they are rather effecient at hitting moving targets. The block worked as expected while standing still, when walking blocks were still occuring but it was obviously more seldom. I'm fairly confident that the block is taking a 2/3 penalty when walking, both the damage taken while hit and the frequency of visible blocks while walking seems consistant with the 2/3 penalty. Take a look and see what you think. - DreadTalon 05:29, 28 December 2008 (UTC) The test I did was on realm, however being that I was the only person on at the time the lag was reduced from what I normally experience. Interesting that you had a poor response from a 75% block rate, seemingly a poorer block rate than I witnessed with only a 50% claw block. We should do some pvp tests. - DreadTalon 19:21, 28 December 2008 (UTC)